


Suit & Tie

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [8]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing this super late, but it's not midnight yet so I still have time! I haven't done notes for the last two installments but I hope you all are enjoying my #30DaysOfTriles drabble series so far!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Miles always thought that his fashion taste was at least relatively good. He was rich enough, after all. And his father always made sure that Miles knew he had to look sharp for any publicity opportunity. It was for this reason alone that he probably owned 10 or more suits. But apparently none of those were good enough for Tristan or their junior prom. As a result,  he was dragged to the mall to pick out one that was boyfriend approved. 

The rich boy was starting to get used to random men measuring him and practically groping him. He stayed quiet for the sake of love, though he wanted to tell the fifth man that he already knew his size four men ago and didn’t need to be assaulted by his bony hands and fancy tape measurer. To keep from lashing out, he would just look over at Tristan who was sifting through the racks, eyeing every option with a keen, inquisitive eye. That was enough to convince Miles to take a deep breath and pretend like when a number was read to him that he was surprised.

The current man who was measuring him stood up straight and fixed his glasses, writing down a last number. “There you go,” he handed Miles the slip of paper. Of course, the numbers were the exact same ones he had been told four times ago, but he smiled graciously and stepped down from the stool where he was standing.

“Oh my God, babe, I found it. It’s perfect,” Tristan gushed, gesturing for Miles to come look at the set he was talking about. Tristan had been pretty negative on all of the suit so seeing him excited made Miles both excited and relieved. 

He stepped over by his boyfriend to look at the option he had picked out. It was classy, seamlessly stitched and sleek black. It looked much more formal than the ones they had been eyeing earlier in the day. Miles could imagine himself in it with Tristan on his arm. It was quite a lovely image that brought a smile to the young boy’s mouth.

“It’s awesome, Tris,” he agreed, running his hand over the fabric. 

“Well, let’s see how it looks then!” Tristan commanded with an unwavering grin. 

Miles looked for the size that was nearest his measurements and headed to the dressing room. He worked on getting it on, realizing that it needed to be altered a bit. But when he looked in the mirror, a bright smile graced his lips. It  _was_ perfect. Looking at himself like that, he could only imagine Tristan’s face and how they would look together when he was decked out in this.

Miles left the dressing room and worried his lips between his teeth as Tristan eyed him over. “So?” he finally asked after his boyfriend had looked him over for a while.

“I love it!” Tristan finally decided. He walked over to Miles to get a closer look. “Very James Bond-y. It’s perfect.”

“So this is the one?” Miles wanted to clarify.

“Yep! All that’s left is to get it altered so everything is perfect.”

Miles smiled thankfully and leaned down to give him a long kiss. It brought some obvious stares from the old men who ran the store, but the boy couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Good. I’m gonna go change, okay?” he whispered as he pressed his forehead against Tristan’s. He kissed his forehead quickly before going back into the dressing room.

Miles was halfway through getting off the pants when he heard a call from outside.

“So now it’s my turn!” Tristan called out. 

Miles sighed and looked at his watch.  _What’s another three hours?_


End file.
